therippingfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fritz's Tipz
Fritz's Tipz, also called simply Fritz Tipz, or (in German) "Tipps von Fritz," is an ancient piece of wisdom literature, written as numerous fragmentary aphorisms or 'Tipz.' The work was probably composed around the end of the twelfth century BCE somewhere in North Africa. Some notable Tipz: Fritz Tipz: Key to a good cuck is BDE. Swing that bitch around and tell her whats what Fritz Tipz: Man meat is the key too success, whether its yours or not. It's all for the taking. Fritz Tipz: Motivation comes from the core, who's core? You tell me Fritz Tipz: Cuck your friends. They might forgive you later, but at least you got to bust Fritz Tips: Anne Franks house has a really good grilled cheese place next door. That's all Fritz Tipz: Cooking with Cum could be a revolutionary service. BDE mixed with a fat slab of man meat will make millions Fritz Tipz: Why so they call it "Out on the Lamb?" Last time I checked, a date with a lamb could be a swift, sweet bust Fritz Tipz: My daddy once told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be when I grew up. I wonder if he is disappointed yet? Fritz Tipz: I write my tips from the bottom of my heart... if it was location in the bosom of my enemies Fritz Tipz: One time I called my wife a brain sucker. She thought I was being insulting but I just think she gives good head Fritz Thoughts: Has anyone ever considered cucking the wife? Fritz Tipz: Dust your dick before you descend. Fritz Tipz: A dusty dick leads to a dusty bust. Fritz Tipz: A dusty bust spells the end for all of mankind. Fritz Tipz: Switch the bitch and pass the whiskey Fritz Tipz: Power comes from the heart. The heart of what? The bust, of course. Fritz Tipz: It is said that all great men are defined in the forges of fire and passion. Don't believe this garbage. Fritz Tipz: All men begin their life in a glorious act. The act of a nut in another* ancient authorities read "Anutter" Fritz Tipz: If you want to impress your man, listen to Knack because he, my friends, is black. Fritz Tipz: Sex change operation? I once heard Batman ripped his dick off for free. Fritz Tipz: Try saying cuck 5 times fast. The results have been spectacular. Fritz Tipz: If you followed my last tip, you are DEFINITELY a cuck bitch. "The goal in life is to extort your friends" - Braden -> A true believer of the Fritz Philosophical Teachings* Fritz Tipz: Instead of turning on Christmas carols this season, subject your children to some more wholesome music. DMX is one of my personal favourites because he is black just like Knack. Fritz Tipz: Got a micropenis? Don’t worry, Big Dick Energy will cure all of your shrimp dick needs Fritz Tipz: Do you look at yourself in the mirror and think “bleh, I’m disgusting”. Don’t worry, I probably think so too Fritz Tipz: When your daddy isn’t satisfying you just right, its sometimes useful to ask your Uncle for help Fritz Tipz: If your Uncle also can’t do the job? Ask the neighbourhood priest. Chances are, he’s a professional Fritz Tipz: Don't doubt your gout, get checked out. *Braden was believed to be one of the earliest and most loyal followers of Fritz. Little is known about his life, but he may have painted a picture thought to have influenced the design of Charmy Bee